


A Briefly Anthro Astral Supernatural Fic

by Larathia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larathia/pseuds/Larathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief one-shot; thinking of what the Winchesters' astral forms might look like and how they might react to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Briefly Anthro Astral Supernatural Fic

Sam opened his eyes, to find them a lot closer to the ground. At least, the horizon was much higher now.

And green. Had he been in a green field before? He looked down, and saw his hands were paws. Orange, stripey, tabby-cat paws.

...Oh.

" _What_ the fuzzy blue _hell_?" demanded Dean's voice nearby, and Sam turned his head to see a big brown dog, a mutt with a lot of bloodhound in it, growling and head lowered as if ready to bite the ass of the universe.

"Calm down," said Sam quickly. "It won't last long."

" _What_ won't last long?" demanded the dog, in Dean's voice, and as the dog charged at him, teeth bared to bite, Sam put paws to the ground and darted for the nearest tree. "Who are you? Where's Sam?"

"Use your nose!" said Sam quickly, from the safety of a tree branch, and hoping Dean didn't think of jumping. He wasn't sure how high bloodhounds could jump. "Close your eyes, ignore the weird, use your nose!"

Sam dug his claws into the branch and waited, while the dog eyeballed him and then closed its eyes, sniffing. "...Sam? Why are you - what the _hell_ is going on?"

"It's an astral trip," said Sam quickly. "It won't last more than a few minutes. We haven't moved. Time's not passing. It's - sort of like a vision. Everything where we were is here. And then we'll be back in our normal everything and might not remember it." He attempted to unplaster his ears from his skull and asked, "Mind if I come down now?"

"Uh. Oh yeah. Sure." Dog!Dean backed away from the tree nonchalantly, and Sam hopped down to the ground. "So why are you a cat and I'm a dog? Shouldn't we both be cats? Or dogs?"

"Hell if I know," said Sam, sniffing the air. "I think it's got to do with personalities or something."

"You said it's like a vision," noted Dean. "You didn't go back to -"

" _No I am not drinking any demon blood_ ," snapped Sam, testily, tail lashing. "Besides, even if I were, that wouldn't explain _you_ being here. Just...use your senses and try and figure out what we're seeing, will you? It might be useful."

"Hmph." Dog!Dean put his nose to the grass, whuffing. Sam tried not to grin at the gentle tail-wagging as Dean started noticing that yes, actually, dog senses could pick up a _lot_. He busied himself with his own cat-senses.

It hadn't happened often, but Sam had been through this before. He generally didn't remember a lot when it ended, but sometimes critical details made it through the fog, allowing for later 'intuitive leaps'. It was important to learn all he could while the state lasted.

They'd _been_ in an office building. An executive suite, covered in blood, and an overweight executive missing a lot of his ...well, torso. It might _look_ like they were in an open, grassy field, but the real world would intrude on this in some way. They just had to find it.

"Smelling a lot of blood," said Dog!Dean. "Where's the body?"

"Don't trust your eyes," advised Sam, sniffing the ground. "Where we were hasn't changed." He jumped over a log, then wondered if maybe the log was something else. He sniffed at it. "I think I've got something. Smell this log."

"...I'm gonna pretend I _never_ heard you say that," said Dog!Dean, bounding over.

Sam blinked a few times before he realized what Dean had heard. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"You're the dog," Sam pointed out, flicking his tail. "Seriously. What is this? We didn't find any body parts or organs in that office."

Dog!Dean whuffed as he sniffed at what appeared to be a fairly ordinary section of dead tree. It didn't _smell_ like it though. "...Metal?" he guessed. "Cold and sharp like metal. With blood. Some kind of weapon?"

"We didn't see one in the office," Sam pointed out. "Invisible?"

"Maybe," the dog agreed, sniffing all along the log's length. "Think it's proportional to this? It'd be huge."

"No telling," said Sam, flicking an ear. "For all I know this could be the body."

"With that metal scent on it?" blinked the dog. "I'd been thinking werewolf. There wouldn't be any metal involved there though."

Sam turned away from the log, prowling through the grasses to see whatever else might be around. "Try to remember that when you wake up," he advised.

"Hey," said Dean, tail wagging faster now, "Check this out."

Sam's ears perked, and he bounded through the grass back to where Dean had found...a bird.

A dead bird.

Missing most of its chest, and a lot of its feathers. 

Sam's head tilted. "Looks like ...what happened to the guy in the office," he said. "Only the wings look like -"

"An angel's afterburn," the dog nodded. "But we didn't find any afterburn pattern in the office."

Sam's fur started to poof out, thinking of the possibilities. "What if...what if something ripped out an angel's grace, and _then_ killed it?"

Dean's tail drooped. "Uh. Can anything _do_ that?"

"Angels can," Sam pointed out, and then fell over sideways onto the grass as a dizzy spell took him. "I think it's ending. Try and remember as much as you can."

Unfortunately, the big bloodhound of Dean also lost his balance, and landed on the rather smaller form of Sam...

~*~

Dean blinked, shaking himself off, and flexed his fingers. "...Did something just happen?"

Sam was also blinky, putting a hand to his head. "Dunno. Felt like I couldn't breathe for a second there. You?"

"Beats me," said Dean, frowning. "Anyway. About this dead guy..."


End file.
